The Destruction of Johnny Test's Treasures
Young Baloo and his sister, Dot Warner, along with Mary Test and her brother, Johnny Test, walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Dot was covering Johnny's eyes. And Young Baloo was covering Mary's eyes. "Dot, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Johnny asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Dot said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Young Baloo closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Dot uncovered Johnny's eyes. And Young Baloo covered Mary's eyes. Mary and Johnny gasped. Standing in the the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Ash. "Oh guys! You are the best!" Mary exclaimed happily and she and Johnny gave Dot a hug. Mary and Johnny then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him!" Mary then said "Why, Ash, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Mary and Johnny then laughed. They stopped and gasped when they saw Naveen in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Uncle Naveen!!" Mary exclaimed in shock. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience until now you guys!" Naveen said angrily. "I have set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Mary began to explain "But, Uncle Naveen, We-" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not rescue Robyn Starling from drowning?" Naveen demanded. "Look, Uncle Naveen, We had to!" Johnny argued. "The mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Mary and Johnny you know that! Everyone knows that!" Naveen shouted. "But if we did not do anything, she would have been punished!" Johnny said. "Do you think i care? One nephew to worry about!" Naveen cried. "You are more cruel than Dr Doofensmirtz! You do not even know Ash!" Mary shouted. "Know him! I do not have to know him!" Naveen roared. "They're all the same! Spinless monsters and immortal hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games, incapable of having-" That did it for Mary and Johnny, because they could hold it in anymore. "UNCLE NAVEEN, WE LIKE HIM!!" Johnny shouted. Upon realizing what he and Mary had just said, Young Baloo and Dot got shocked. Naveen looked stunned. But Naveen had enough of Mary and Johnny's stupid stuff. "THAT DOES IT!! YOU ARE GONNA GET ASH'S STATUE DESTROYED!!" He yelled. And then. Jenny Foxworth, Isabella Garcia Shapiro, Anne Marie, Shanti, Melody, Penny, Robyn Starling, Daisy Duck, and Babs Bunny arrived. They told Naveen that he was terrible. "You are not a good nephew uncle Naveen." Jenny said. "I hate you so much uncle Naveen." Isabella said. "You are worse than Jafar uncle Naveen." Anne Marie said. "You are very stupid uncle Naveen!!" Daisy yelled. "I do not like you dad." Melody said. "That was right uncle Naveen. You are so stupid!!" Penny yelled. "You are the worse nephew that i ever seen uncle Naveen." Shanti said. "You stupid jerk uncle Naveen." Robyn said. "Yeah!! Like you said uncle Naveen." Babs said. "THAT DOES IT!!" Naveen shouted. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID STUFF!!" And then. Naveen was so angry. "I do not wanna be punished!!" Mary said. "IT WAS A NIGHTMARE!!" Babs yelled. "This could not be!! You could not punish us uncle Naveen." Daisy said. "Uncle Naveen don't do it! No uncle Naveen! Please no!!" Mary yelled. But Naveen was very angry at Mary and Johnny. "No Uncle Naveen!! No!!" Mary yelled. Naveen got the sword. "UNCLE NAVEEN!! NO!!" Mary yelled. Naveen destroyed Ash's statue. Mary and Johnny are upset. They cried and sobbed because Ash's statue was destroyed.